Dobkeratops
This massive creature is a recurring Bydo and the most iconic foe of the R-Type Series. It has also been known by a great variety of names, including Krill, Krell, Doppleganger, Dopkeradops, Dobkeradobs, Double Keratops, Gladiator, etc. It resembles the artwork of H.R. Giger, of Alien fame; indeed, Dobkeratops bears a striking resemblance to that titular creature with both the elongated head and the "chest-burster" head. Though the attacks differ slightly from one incarnation to another, the middle part of the beast is the weak point. This is one of the widely recognized elements of R-Type; Dobkeratops is seen in many different forms in different artwork for the series, especially early on where nearly every game cover had a rendition of this famous beast. Since the Space Corps has encountered several species of Dobkeratops, they all have a unique scientific name. Appearances R-Type= This powerful half-creature half-weapon is a combination of electronics and Bydo biological technology. It guards the entrance to another dimension opened up in a destroyed space colony. Dobkeratops appears at the end of the first stage. |-| R-Type II/Super R-Type= Dobkeratops has been rebuilt into Subatomic, also known as Zabtom, a well-armored variant that is touted as a planet-destroying weapon. The new form fights very similarly to the original, lacking a tail but keeping the weakpoint about halfway down the body. Destroying the creature's "helmet" reveals the original head of Dobkeratops. Due to Super R-Type's remixed stages, it is encountered slightly later into the mission. It appears shown from the front on R-Type II's cover art. |-| R-Type III: The Third Lightning= Appears as one of the forms of Phantom Cell and is called Dobkeratops Albino. His first form is colored like the original in the first R-Type. He has extra spikes sticking out of his body and also at the end of his head. In the Advanced mode second playthrough, Dobkeratops is colored black. |-| R-Type Delta= It is known as Subkeratom in this mission, encountered in Awakening. This sub-species becomes unconscious when its weakpoint gets extensively damaged (causing it to attack in retaliation) and will eventually engulf the pilot's ship if not defeated in time. When it is, it will wail, redden, and graphically explode, leaving tentacles behind. |-| R-Type Final= * Class: Huge Bydo * Designation: Dobkeratops? * HP Level: 5 * Location: Deserted Lab Sample specimen created for Bydo research. Dobkeratops Mattuchius is its scientific name. A sub-species that has been seen in former Bydo encounters, suspended in a large vat of unknown fluid. Its large size is likely because it is fed pure Bydo solution. Bacteria eat it from the inside and signs of decay are visible. This version of Dobkeratops works differently than other versions, as the usual weak point is now invulnerable. The weak point here is the tongue of the creature. Once that is destroyed, it will eject it's torso, now revealed to be a nerve cluster. Taking a note from Bellmite and its pods, the cluster is protected by hardened cells that will fly independently of the main body. |-| R-Type Command= No less than 4 different sub-species appear in this title. The first encounter is classic Dobkeratops, the second one is colored like the one found in R-Type III: The Third Lightning's Advanced mode, the third is an underwater variant, perhaps similar to the one encountered in R-Type Final, and finally there is a red version encountered only during the Bydo Campaign. It is a tamed variant, under human control, and is the only known variant of it's species; however, failed attempts at creating it can be seen in the large tanks in the background of the Bestra Research Facility. Description: Dispater (Main) ''B-D.Jpt Dobkeratops -Bio Fortress-'' Giant, complex Bydo life form with a weakness in its abdomen. Its scientific name is Dobkeratops Dispater. * HP: 270 * Fuel: 100 * Charge: 2 Turn * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Installation * Charge Enabled * Carry x8 R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate Like in R-Type Command, there are a few species of Dobkeratops, with each chapter having one Dobkeratops boss. In chapter 7 of the second Human campaign, players will face the Dobkeratops Husk, which has a mummified appearance. In chapter 20 of the Bydo campaign, players will face the Reactor Cultured Dobkeratops, a special version that breeds Dobkeratops Jr. in its womb. Description: Dobkeratops (Main) ''B-D.Org Dobkeratops -Bio Fortress-'' Giant, Bydo life form with a weakness in its abdomen. Its scientific name is Dobkeratops Dispater. HP: 270 Radar: 8 Fuel: 100 Speed: 0 Charge: 2 Turns Evade: 0% Installations Charge Enabled Carry x8 Armaments Description: Head ''B-D.Org Dobkeratops Head? -Bio Weapon-'' Main part of the Dobkeratops' upper body, controlling the abdomen. Instinctively attacks anything in sight. HP: 160 Radar: 8 Fuel: 100 Speed: 0 Evade: 5% Description: Body ''B-D.Org Dobkeratops Body? -Bio Weapon-'' Part of the Dobkeratops' chest. Contains many orifices, from which stream Bydo lifeforms. HP: 130 Radar: 8 Fuel: 100 Speed: 0 Evade: 0% Trivia * It shares its role in common with Tetran from the Gradius Series, King Fossil from the Darius Series and Gargoyle from the Thunder Force Series, being that they are all the most recurring boss of their respective Shoot Em' Up series. Category:Bydo Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Bosses in R-Type Delta Category:Bosses in R-Type 1 Category:Bosses in R-Type 2 Category:Bosses in Super R-Type Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2